M. L. Gross serves as editor of the Journal of the American Society for Mass Spectrometry. Kathleen Armstrong, resource secretary and staff assistant, also serves as editorial assistant. In 1996, the journal began an on-line or electronic version, the first among mass spectrometry journals. Gross also serves on the editorial board of Mass Spectrometry Reviews, Journal of Mass Spectrometry, International Journal of Mass Spectrometry and Ion Processes, and Chemical Reviews and Toxicology. He served as coeditor of a special issue of Accounts of Chemical Research.